Various types of recreational aquatic activities have long been popular with children and adults alike. Floatation devices such as floating tubes/beds and the like have been utilized in some of these activities. Some of these floatation devices may be inflatable. For example, an inflatable water float may form a towable aquatic vehicle that floats on water, allowing a person to ride on the aquatic vehicle.
However, existing towable aquatic vehicles have limited steerability and limited riding position. Therein lies a need for a towable aquatic vehicle without these shortcomings.